My loving fake family
by Madshipper0719
Summary: The Student body find out about PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women relationship and threatens to fire them both unless they had a child. with that exception they pretend that Butters is their child.But they soon realize how much they actually enjoy being a family.
1. Butters day

**-Butters's house at 6:00am-**

Butters was at home just getting out of bed he immediately got dressed, brushed his teeth,and packed up all of his school work and homework.

He put on his backpack and went to his bathroom mirror and smiled at himself.

"T-today's going to be a good day for you, you're g-going to talk to a-all your friends, and turn in all your h-homework, and juat have an a-amazing day"Butters said to himself with a big smile and hopeful eyes

He walked out of his bathroom when he heard his Father yell his name with a tone of pure anger.

"Butters get down here immediately"

Stephen shouted

Ran downstairs dropping his backpack and saw his parents at the front door with their arms crossed looking at him with an angry expression.

"What's wrong?"Butters studders rubbing his fist together

"Butters we got your report card mister"Stephan said

"Yeah"Butters said,His entire face lit up he was really proud of himself and how he did theis year.

"I can't believe these grades"Stephan shouted

"What wrong with them?"Butters asked shocked

"You got a A- in algebra"Stephan told him showing him his grades

"But...I..."Butters studdered on the brink of tears

"No,Buts mister"Stephan shouted

"Butters you get to school now,Me and your father will discuss your punishment later"Linda said to him

Buttere tried to go back upstairs when his father stopped him when he got on the first step.

"Where do you think your going mister?"Stephan said

"G-going to get my backpack s-sir"

Butters studdered nervously rubbing his fist together

"No you don't,Go to school rigth now or your grounded"Stephan shouted

Butters immediately rushed out of his house with tears streaming down his face he ketp running and running until he could see the school bus stop and saw that

Stan,Kyle, Kenny, and, Cartman were already their talking about something.

Butters took some deep breaths and calmed himself down and wiped away his tears and walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey fellas"Butters greeted sweetly

Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed heavily,Stan and Kyle completely ignored him and Kenny waved at him

"Hey Butters"Kenny greeted first

"Where's your backpack dude?"Stan asked uninterested

"Oh...Um...I was in s-such a rush to get to school I m-must've forgotten to

g-grabbed it"Butters lied

"You see this is exactly what I was talking about the school makes us get up way to early just to learn complete bullshit"Cartman shouted to Kyle

"Shut up you fat tub of shit"Kyle shouted back

They Cartman and Kyle both got into a huge argument which grabbed the attention of Kenny and Stan,Butters was so relifed that the attention was no longer on him.

They the school bus finally came and all the boys got on it,Kenny and Cartman sat together and Stan and Kyle sat together and Butters had to sit at the end by himself looking at the kids talking to their friends and he just looked out the window holding back his tears.

Then they finally made it to school on time and they all walk to their classes.

Everyone sat down in their assigned seats and their new 4th grade teacher Mr.Teacherman.

"Okay,Class now my horrible wife just took all my money and went on a trip that she just "Needed to go on" so you all better have done your homework"He threatened

Everyone (But Cartman) pulled put their homework and Butters could feel anxiety coming into in body.

Mr.Teacherman just walked by each table collecting the homework, He just walked passed Cartman not bothering to ask why he didn't did his homework.

Then he got to Butters and gave him a confused look.

"Butters where's yout homework?"He asked

"I don't h-have my b-backpack"Butters nervously answered with a shaky voice

"Why the hell not?"Mr.Teacherman shouted

"I...Um...Oh geez"Butters studderd

"You get an F for the rest of the day"Mr.Teacherman shouted then he passed by him to grab other pappapers while Butters just sat their with small tears going down his face.

Then the bell rang and he went to lunch he walked to the lunch line.

He got his lunch and sat between Kenny and Stan.

"Hey,Butters give me that"Cartman said taking Butters muffin and eating it in one bite

"Oh...okay"Butters whispered

Cartman had done this so many times Butters have completely use to it.

Then all the boys started talking to each other.Tweek and Craig was talking about Red Racer,Token and Cylde were talking about tacos,Cartman and Kyle were shouting at each other about whatever they were arguing about,and Kenny and Stan were talking about how stupid Kyle and Cartman were...No one even said hi to Butters so he just sat their picking at his food.

Lunch ended and Butters went through the rest of the day until the bell finally rang and all the kids ran out happily while Butters walked slowly.

He didn't know what his parents were going to do to him when he got home but he had to go home their was no where else he could possibly go.

Butters walked inside his house to see his father standing over him with an angry expression on his face.

"Yes,Sir?"Butters asked

"Me and your mother finally decided your punishment but I'll have to start tomorrow since it's so late,Go to your room mister"Stephen shouted angirly

Butters just smile and walked to his room he drop his backpack in his room and walked into his bathroom mirror.

"W-ell this was an p-pretty good and I

k-know it's going to g-get better tomorrow"Butters said to himself then went to bed


	2. Pc principal and Strong Women's morning

**-6:00am for Pc principal and Vice- principal Strong Women**

Pc principal and Vice principal Strong Women have been in a vary loving and serious relationship.

They really fallin in love with each other over the year they been together the only real obstacle they had to face was keeping their love life and their work life separated.

No one knows but Mr.Macky and he doesn't plan on telling anyone personally he want to stay far out of their business.

Vice principal Strong Women moved in with PC principal 7 months in their relationship but since no one knew they were in a relationship PC principal would drop her off 2 blocks away from the school so they wouldn't walk in together.

PC principal arrived first and walked for Strong Women to come by.

They been meeting at his office a few days now just to talk and act like a real couple.She finally made it to school and they walked into PC principal office.

They would meet up around Lunch Time when all the kids and staff would be eating their lunch and not in the office bothering them.

They sat talking about their day just like thay always do but today was vary different.

"So anything new"

Strong Women asked

"No,Just Cartman being Cartman"He rolled his eyes

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek he smiled and kisssed her back then it got heavier.

PC principal grabbed her hair and kissed her deeply and she ran her leg on his,He then pushed her agenst the wall and sucked her neck.

They were so deep in their make-out they didn't hear the door opening but they heard the loud feminine voice screaming at them.

"What the Hell is this"

They turned their heads to see it was the president of the student body.

"No,We can explain"PC principal panicked

"I don't what to hear it this is a violation of our school of policy"Miss president student body shouted

"You'll be hearing from me again vary soon"She narrowed her eyes at them and walked away

"Oh,No"Strong Women said

"Don't worry,I know someone who can help us"PC principal comfort

They walked to Mr.Macky's office and saw that no kids were thier so they walked in.

"Can I help you?"Mr.Macky asked

"They president of the student body walked in on us"PC principal said

"Are you f* kidding me"Mr.Macky asked annoyed

"We need you help"Strong Women told him

"How can I help?"Mr.Macky asked confused

"Well you know a lot of things you must know how we can keep our jobs and maintain a relationship"PC principal suggested

"Look like said before theirs no way... Well"Mr.Macky thought

"Well?Well what?"Strong Women asked

"If the relationship was serious they could make exceptions M'kay"Mr.Macky told them

"Define serious?" PC principal said

"Well there's a lot of you can see this the one that can definitely make you keep your job you had a baby M'kay"Mr.Macky information them

"A baby?...Like rigth now?"Strong women asked

"Well you can't have one but if you already had one then that be different, M'kay"Mr.Macky explained

"Does it have to our baby,Like can it be adopted?"Pc principal asked

"Yeah,but you had to of had the baby for awhile"Mr.Macky answered

"Okay, Thank Mr.Macky how can we repay you"Strong Women asked

"When you get caught leave my name out of it, M'kay"Mr.Macky simply said

"Okay"They both walked out of his office around the time the last bell rang

Then they both drove in PC principal's car

they didn't see the point in hiding it anymore since their job was already in steak.

"What are we going to do?,We can't get a baby"Strong Women worried

"You don't know maybe we might be able"he said optimistically

"Oh,Rigth cause a random baby will be just around the corner"She said sarcastically

"Wait stop the car"Strong Women shouted

"What?"PC principal asked

"Is that Butters"She pointed to a small child crying next to a red backpack


	3. Butters punishment

They got out of the car and raced to Butters.

"Butters?,Honey?"Strong Women asked

Butters looked up with tears stains on his face.

"PC principal?,Vice principal Strong Women?"Butters asked

"What Happen"They kneel down to Butters level

"Well...It started when my parents got mad at me about my grades not being perfect and they said they had to punish me but didn't know what, Then when thought off one.

 **-Flashback to 4 hours ago-**

Butters was sleeping silently when he heard something moving.He woke up and saw his dad with a suitcase in his and his mom with her arms crossed.

"Daddy?,Mommy?"Butters asked rubbing his eyes

"Whats wrong?"Butters asked

"Me and your mother finally decided your punishment"Stephen said

"Until you get your grades up Mister you will no longer be allowed in this household"Linda said sternly

"What!"Butters shouted

"Get out of his house and don't come back until your getting an A in _ALL_ of your classes"Stephen said then gave him the suitcase and forced him out of the house.

Butters walked out of the house with his backpack and the suitcase.Unfortunately for him some strange homeless man came at him at gun point and stole his suitcase.

Butters walked a few more steps before collapsing on the floor crying his eyes out while his hands were on his face.

 **-Flashback over-**

"Oh you poor thing"Strong Women said

"PC principal we have to call Child Protective Services, This child abandonment"She demand

"What Strong Women this might actually work in our favor"PC principal whispered to her away from Butters ears

"What!"She asked him terrified

"We need a adopted baby and he 9 and he doesn't have parents, Ergo he's an orphan"PC principal said

"But...He not legally ours and even if we do adopt him that takes months especially since he's so much older"Strong Women told him

"We know that but the student body doesn't know that"PC principal persuaded

"But what if his parents find out?"Strong Women asked

"What are his parents going to say?,Hey that's not their kid after kid we kicked out for absolutely no reason"PC principal said sarcastically

"And if they wanted him they wouldn't of kicked him out"PC principal continued

She looked around nervously and then she nodded her head,They then turn their head back to Butters who was looking at them confused.

"Butters honey would you like have dinner in our place"Strong Women asked kindly

"Yeah"Butters jumped happily

He skipped into their car and they drove to PC principal's house and decided to get Butters all settled in.


	4. Coming to his new home

Butters walked into their house with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks f-for letting m-me stay you"

Butters said with full gratitude

"No problems sweetheart now decorate your room like you been here your entire life"Strong Women said to him quickly

"What?"Butters asked

"Nothing just go to the room next to the bathroom"PC principal told him

"PC principal,No he can't sleep in the closet that not safe"Strong Women interjected

"You can sleep in the big room next to our room"Strong Women said

"But that's my man cave"PC principal complained

"All you have in their is a pool table you never use,Just move it into the closet and you can never use their"Strong Women rolled her eyes

"Come on sweety"She took him to the room while PC principal followed

PC principal moved the table out of the room and Butters walked in.

He opened his backpack and dumped out some of his clothes and schoolwork which is was all that was in his backpack.

"Is this all you have?"PC principal asked in complete and utter shock

"Yeah,M-my parents w-wounldn't let me g-get anything else"Butters answered

"PC principal I'm starting to reconsider this"Strong Women whispered

"Don't worry honey he'll be fine with us"PC principal reassured her

"But look all he has is one extra pair of clothes and homework"Strong Women told him

"No one going to believe we've had it for 9 years and barely looks like we had him for a day"Strong Women continued while Butters sat quietly and respectfully on the carpeted floor

"Well just take him shopping"PC principal thought

"Buy him some new clothes,a bed, a drawers,and more clothes"PC principal continued

"Come on Butters were taking you to Walmart to buy you some nice things"Strong Women said to Butters opening her arms

"Really"Butters jumped into her arms

She then carried him out of the door and back into the car,She placed him in the backseat and PC principal got into the driver seat and she got into the passenger side.

Then they drove to Walmart where they would meet some unwelcoming people.


	5. Going to the store

They drove up to Walmart and Butters ran in skipping and smiling while PC principal and Strong Women followed.

"Okay honey,Lets get you something new"Strong Women smiled

They walked down to the clothes section and picked out clothes for Butters.

Butters was going though clothes when he heard a familiar voice coming from the toys section.

"But meh I want the new transformer toy"Cartman begged

"Sorry poopskins but mommy already bought you a toy yesterday"Cartman's mom said pushing down a grocery cart full of yunk food.

"But I really want this toy"Cartman cried

"Hey pal"Butters walked up to

Cartman just rolled his eyes and looked at him

"What is it?"Cartman asked

"I wanted to say Hi"Butters laughed

"Oh yeah"Cartman said not listening and walking away but Cartman stop dead in his track when he heard Pc principal voice

"Come on Butters lets see if this fits you"PC principal said

"Okay sir"Butters smiled and they walked away

"What PC principal is buying you clothes?"Cartman asked confused

"Yeah then were going to dinner and then I'm going to be sleeping in their house"Butters told Cartman and walked away from him

Cartman stared at him completely baffled,As PC principal picked him up and carried him on his shoulder and Strong Women hold bags full of clothes for him.

They then walked out of the clothes section and went to the toys sections.

He then became extremely suspicious

"Ready to go honey?"Cartman's mom asked

"Yes mother"Cartman said evily

She then grabbed his hand and you walked out of the store.

Cartman wasn't the only one who thought it was weird that Butters was with PC principal and Strong Women.

They got weird stares from other parents in South Park especially the one who knew Butters real parents.

although no one actually said anything to them but that didn't stop them from talking about it behind their back.


	6. Cartman's problem

The next day was a school day and Strong Women and PC principal both got dressed.

"PC principal I'm nervous, Today is the day we ahev to pass Butters off as our son"Strong Women said worried

"Don't worry,Butters will just be himself and we'll just talk it'll all work work"PC principal kissed her

"Well bye PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women"Butters waved goodbye as he walked to the door

"Butters where are you going?"Strong Women asked

"To school I take the bus"Butters answered

"Oh no sweetie we'll drive you"Strong Women took his hand and they all headed to the car

They drove to school and Butters passed by the bus stop he usually meets his friends.

 **-Cartman,Kyle,Stan, and Kenny talk-**

Stan,Kyle,and Kenny were at the bus stop when Cartman walked up to them holding a chart.

"What with the chart?"Kenny asked confused

"Please don't answer"Kyle whispered hopefully

"You what I just found out"Cartman shouted

"What?"Stan asked

"Butters is living with PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women"Cartman answered

"He is?"Kyle said

"Why?"Kenny asked

"My mom told me that as a punishment their parents kick them out until he gets his grades up"Cartman answered uninterested

"That's horrible"Kenny said

"I know Kenny that means Butters has 2 sets of parents"Cartman said angrily

"What?"Stan asked

"Look Stan we all get one set of parents or just one parent Butters now has 2 sets of parents,You know what that's mean?"Cartman asked rhetorically

"That your crazy"Kyle asked

"No you stupid jew"Cartman yelled

"That means he gets more of everything"Cartman answered

"More toys,More clothes,More food Everything"Cartman continued

Then he showed them his chart to see how much will Butters get this year.

"You see in this chart within 1 year Butters will have more 4 more toys then us on Christmas, 5 more birthday gift then us,3 more sprinklers on the 4th of July, and he will get to go to 24 more houses then us on Halloween"Cartman shouted his facts

"How do you know that?"Kenny asked

"I did the math you dumb poor bastard child"Cartman yelled

"This is a huge problem for us"Cartman made clear

"How is this a problem for us?"Kyle asked

"Because Butters will get all the new toys,game stations,and best food before we do"Cartman clarified

"Well Cartman if Butters going to live with PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women their nothing we can do about it"Stan rolled his eyes

Then the school bus came and the boys got on and Cartman followed.

"You know what I can do"Cartman said to himself

 **\- PC** **principal and Vice principal Strong Women-**

They made it to the school and drop Butters off the front entrance and he walked inside.

"Now Butters we're going to call you to the office in a few minutes because we were taking you out of school to breakfast"Strong Women told him

"Okay"Butters hugged both PC principal and Strong Women and walked into the school

PC principal and Strong Women walked into their office.

"Okay we have to meet the school board in any minute you think of that this will actually work?"Strong Women asked

"You know I had doubt at first but I have a good feeling about this"PC principal kissed her

Butters walked to his locker and got his books when Cartman,Stan,Kyle,and Kenny walked up to him.

"Hey fellas"

Butters greeted them sweetly

"Hey dude we didn't see you at the bus stop"Kenny said

"Oh thats because PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women drove me to school today"Butters told them

"So you admit that you're staying with them"Cartman said

"Yes?"Butters said confused

"Cartman leave him alone"Stan told him

"No he had to know,You can only have one or 2 parents you can't have 2 sets of parents"Cartman shouted him

"Their not my parents they're just taking care of me until I get my grades up"Butters told him

"No that's how it always starts before you know it you'll be spending Christmas,Your birthdays, and every other holidays together"Cartman told him

"I...Um..."

Before Butters could he was called by PC principal to go to his office

"Have to go you guys"Butters then started to walk away

"Wait your not going to our first class?"Kyle asked

"No,But I'll be here for 4 class I'm leaving the school for a few hours"Butters said to them and walked away

Kyle, Stan,and Kenny heard the bell and wlaked to class while Cartman just stood there in disbelief.

"It's have already beginning"Cartman whispered to himself


	7. Meeting MissSchool Board

PC principal and Strong Women took Butters out of school and drive him to South Park local school Administration Building.

They all walked out and Butters gave them a confused looked.

"Why are we here?"Butters asked

"Oh,Me and PC principal have to talk to some people but you can eat while we talk"Strong Women told him

Butters smiled as they walked into the building Butters went to the cafeteria where other staff was their eating.

Strong Women and PC principal walked into when they met face to face to the presidents of the school board.

"Hello Ms.School Board"Strong Women greeted nervously

"Hello Ms.Strong Women and PC principal it have come to my attention that you two have an intimate relationship"She said motivating them to sit down

They both sat down and looked at her

"Yes we admit that we our in a intimate relationship but we are vary serious relationship"Strong Women sai

"What do you mean by serious?"She asked

"Well were living together and we have a son"She pointed to Butters who was eating eggs

"You had a baby"Miss.School board asked

"No, He's adopted"PC principal interjected

"Oh,Well makes sense and if your story legitimate you can both keep your job"Miss.School board said

Both Strong Women and PC principal smile in relief

"Oh well thanks for the interview see you when we see you"PC principal said quickly grabbing Strong Women hand and lending her out the door

"But just in case the story isn't legitimate I'll be going to your school and seeing how your son Butters processes with his classmates and see if you two dating doesn't interfere with his social life or his school life"Miss.School board said

Then she allowed them to leave and they both left and walked to Butters.

"Yes PC principal and Strong Women?"Butters asked eating a strip of bacon

"Come on Butters we have to get back to work and you have to get back to school"Strong Women told him

"Okay"Butters said then he jumped of the chair abd they walked out of the building back to the car and drove back to the school.


	8. Be nice to Butters rule

The next morning PC principal and Strong Women dropped Butters at his classroom and they went to their office.

"This is bad"Strong Women moaned flustrated

"Why?"PC principal asked confused

"Because his little friends are going to tell her that Butters is not our kid and that his real parents live 3 minutes away"Strong Women explained herself

"You might be rigth, Don't worry honey I have a idea"PC principal smiled

 **-Meanwhile for Butters-**

"Hey fellas"Butters smiled walking to hus friends

"Hello Butters now tell me where is it?"Cartman asked

"Where's what?" Butters asked

"Then sliver spoon you have shoved up your ass"Cartman mocked

"First of all the expression is 

_"Born with a silver spoon in his mouth"_ and second of all leave him alone"Kyle screamed at him

"No,Why should he be privileged with 2 sets of parents when we only have one"Cartman shouted

"Would you shut-up"Kenny said

"S-sorry if I m-make you mad C-cartmen but I'm n-not privileged"Butters stuttered

"Boys quite"Mr.Teacherman scowled at them

"Now turn your books to page 103 and-

 **"Attention students and staff mandatory assembly right now"**

PC principal said through the school speaker interrupting Mr.Teacherman

"Okay kids go wast your time at a pointless assembly instead of learning"Mr.Teacherman set sarcastically letting his students go

They all walked to the multi-purpose room and sat on the bleachers on the floor Strong Women and PC principal and Miss.Schoolboard.

"Good morning students we just want to introduce you to the president of the school board Miss.Schoolboard"PC principal introduced her

Everyone clapped softly

"Now students she will be going through classrooms and seeing how you act on the playground and your behavior"Strong Women inform everyone

Then PC principal took the microphone from her

"Now remember that whatever she said is right and it would be vary rude to correct"PC principal said loudly

"And as in for Behavior"Strong Women continued as PC principal handed her back the microphone

"We need to treat everyone equally but I Know that's a lot to ask so why don't we Just start with one kid like... Butters maybe"Strong Women said low-key

They all eyes were on Butters especially Cartman's

"Now go back to your classes"Strong Women concluded the assembly

"And remember everyone be nice to Butters or will give you 2 weeks of detention"PC principal declared

While they walked away and

Kenny,Cartman,Stan,and Kyle stayed behind.

"See Butters is privilege and we need to stop it"Cartman complained

"Okay I'll admit that ever since he started living with PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women they have been treating him better but he still the same and him having 2 sets of parents means nothing"Kyle argued back

Stan,Kenny, and Kyle walked away and Cartman stayed behind.

"FINE IF YOU ASSWHOLES WON'T HELP ME I JUST FIX THIS MYSELF,LIKE ALWAYS"Cartman shouted down the empty hallway

"Go back to class Cartman"Mr.Macky said walking passed him

"F* you I'm planning something"

Cartman swearing at him

Then he walked to the library

(skipping class) and started printing something on the computer.

"Maybe things will change when

Miss.Schoolboard see this"Cartman laughed evilly seeing the stack of paper if he printed


	9. Cartman's protest begins

The students continued the day like normal and the kids were following the _"Be nice to Butters rule"_.

While they were in class doing their work the bell rang and they all went to luch and got their food and sat their usual table.

Stan sat next to Kyle,Butters sat next to Kenny, Craig sat next to Tweek,and Token sat next to Clyde.

Usually would sit on the left far end next to Cylde be he wasn't their.

"Where's fatass he never missed lunch before"Kyle asked the table

"Who knows the last time anyone saw him he was ranting about Butters having more then 1 set of parents"Kenny answered eating his plain bologna sandwich

After lunch they all went to the playground they saw Cartman on top of the slide wearing a white shirt that had the word

 _"Equality"_

written in black in all capital letters

And their were pictures with Butters face X out and below it said

 _"End childhood privilege_

 _in South Park"_

"You got to be kidding me"Kyle said sarcastically

"Everyone hear me out"Cartman shouted

"No"Craig said holding Tweek's hand

"Shut up Craig"Cartman shouted

"Now it's time childhood privilege once and for all"Cartman continued

"I-is Gah even a t-thing"Tweek asked

"Yes and it's a very serious problem"Cartman continued

"It sounds made up"Token added

"I didn't make it up"Cartman shouted

Then PC principal, Strong Women,and Miss.Schoolboard walked into the playground.

"So you two dating doesn't affect his social life does it"Miss.Schoolboard asked

"Oh no trust us Butters has a lot of friends"Strong Women said as they walked to the playground and saw all the pictures

"What's going on?"Miss.Schoolboard asked

"Um...Oh their just playing a game"Strong Women blushed

PC principal grabbed Cartman by his shirt and dragged him out of the playground.

"A for every kid who takes at less on poster down"PC principal said as he dragged Cartman away

They everyone ran like ant to sugar grappling poster by poster.

"Cartman we told you,You have to be nice to Butters you have det-

"Wait"

Miss.Schoolboard interrupted him

"I want to hear what he had to say"She said

"Trust me you don't"Strong Women rolled her eyes

"I would love to tell you about my cause"Cartman smugly said


	10. More about Cartman's protest

"So what are you protesting young man"Miss.Schoolboard asked

"I'm protesting child privilege"Cartman answered

"What is child privilege?"PC principal asked annoyed

"Look when a child is born they have either mom and a dad,a mom and a mom,a dad and a dad or you have a single mom like me or a single dad like Cylde"Cartman ranted

"But Butters has 2 sets of parents and that's not right"Cartman finished

"So wait,Is Butters still close to his biological parents?"Miss.Schoolboard asked

"No...I mean he lived with them for awhile but now he's our and Cartman is just being a little bastard"PC principal answered

"No I'm not, It's not fair that with 2 sets of parents Butters gets whatever he wants"Carrtman shouted

"I see,Does Butters still talk to his biological parents?"Miss.Schoolboard asked

"No,They were very bad to Butters and we want to keep him as far away from them as possible"Strong Women said

"Okay well young man you can't really have a protest if you're the only one supporting your own causes"

Miss.Schoolboard inform him

"I have a lot of the supporters"Cartman shouted

"Well by the lava School all Politics must be discussion have to be taken outside of School,So unless you can either prove that Butters is "privileged" by having two sets of parents you're going to have to have at least a hundred people agree with you before anyone to do anything about it"Miss.Schoolboard told him

"So you can report back to class"

Miss.Schoolboard demanded him

"Oh I see you're taking their side because of Butters, He so privileged that even people who don't know him are standing up for him"Cartman then got out of his chair and walked to the door in a angry Huff

"Well you see I'll get a hundred people to agree with me and you have to do something about it"Cartman shouted slam the door walk down the hallway if you could be seeing outside the window walking home

"That little boy have soo many problems"Strong Women commented looking at Cartman leaving the school


	11. The beginning of Cartman's plan

Cartman walked home 3 hours then he was supposed to and uses key to open his front door where his mother was sitting watching TV.

"Oh hello poopyiskins your home early"

Liane greeted her son

"Mum I had a horrible day"Cartman whined grabbing his mother legs

"What happened?"Liane asked

"Butters has 2 sets of parents"Cartman cried

"So?"Liane asked

"Well it just I don't think it's fair that he gets two sets of parents and I only have you"Cartman wined and cried louder

"Oh sweet lots of children have two sets of parents"Liane told him

"Well it's just I think it should only have one set of parents but it's okay if you don't support with me"Cartman said sadly

"No honey I support you,What don't I talk to Mrs. and Mr.Scoth for you and tell them whats going on"Liane suggested as comfort

"That might help"Cartman said sweetly

"Okay I'll go right now"She said grabbing her purse and heading to the door

"I'll be home soon my little love muffin"Liane she said then blew him a kiss

"Wait mommy can I come?"Cartman asked in a baby voice

"Why?"She asked

"cuz if they heard it from me maybe they'll understand my caused better"Cartman begged

"Well alright lets go"Liane said grabbing Cartman hand and walking him to the car

While Liane was busy driving Cartman had an evil grin across his face with a small evil laugh.

Then they drove to Butters parents house and knocked on the front door and Mrs.Socth answered with a sweet smile on her face.

"How can I help you Liane"She asked sweetly

"Um...We wanted to-

"Mother please I'll do the talking here"Cartman interrupted her

"Oh well alright honey"Liane shrugged

"Mrs. and Mr.Scotch please sit down we have a lot of discussed about your son and what he's been up to for the last few days"Cartman started in a very serious tone


	12. Cartman persuading Linda and Stephen

"What are you doing here?"Linda asked

"We need to talk about your son Butters Stotch"said to them completely serious

"What about him?"Stephen asked confused

"I'm afraid that something has happened to him"Cartman continued in the same monotone voice

"Is he okay"Linda asked scared

"Oh he's okay but his current environment is affecting not only me but every kid in South Park"Cartman continued

"Oh god,Where is he?"Linda asked as she grabbed her husband shoulder with ligth tear running down both their faces

"He's living with PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women and they...How should I put this?"Cartman thought aloud

"Their giving him everything he wants, taking good care of him,and showing him with Endless Love and affection"Cartman told them

"Um...What?"Stephen asked confused as him and Linda stop crying

"I Know heartbreaking isn't it but we can stop it if we tried"Cartman encourage them

"Well we kick Butters out to encourage him to get better grades and if he's in a good home then were okay with that"Stephen told him

"No,I don't think you understand this is child privilege"Cartman clarified

"Is that even a thing?"Linda asked

"YES, GOD DAMMIT"Cartman shouted

"Well we don't see the problem"Stephen said

"Okay let me put this in perspective here, If Butters has two sets of parents then he will grow up to a spoiled brat"Cartman explained

"Like you?"Linda questioned

"No"Cartman shouted

"If Butters is okay then were fine wherever he is"Stephen made clear

Cartman frowned then an evil smile grow across his face

"Well okay I just see you don't care about what PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women said about you guys"Cartman started walking away

"Wait what did they say?"Linda asked

"Oh well the school board president Miss.Schoolboard came and... well they were just taking all the credit for why Butters is so well behaved and a good child and stuff"Cartman continued low-key suspiciously

"They were?"Stephen said furious

"Yeah,and they we're saying horrible

 _yet slightly truthful_ things about you"Cartman continued

"The nerve of those people"Linda growled

"But if you don't care that's fine I guess I'll just go home"Cartman saud grabbing his mom's hand

"Wait about that whole child privileged thing you were talking about what do we need to do to get the school's attention?"Stephen asked

Cartmen then he gave out an evil smile and turn back to them

"You need to help me get the word out until 100 people band up together,Then the school finally a knowledge child privilege"Cartman told them

Linda and Stephen looked at each other and nodded then they both looked back to Cartman.

"We'll do it"They said simultaneously

"Good trust me just do what I say and you can have your son back"Cartman persuaded them

Linda and Stephen both had doubt about listening the Cartman but they wanted to do what was best for their son,So they did what he said little did they know that listening to Cartman would blow up right in their faces.


	13. Finding out the truth

The next day PC principal and Vice principal Strong Women drove Butters to school like they have been since he moved in.

However when they got their a mod full of random strangers with picket signs chanting.

 ** _"We want equal rights for all children"_**

Over and over again in front of the school

"You have got to be kidding me"Strong Women rubbed her irritated eyes

They school bus then came and Stan, Kyle,and Kenny came out of the bus seeing the mod.

"Wow he actually did it"Stan said slightly impressed

"Come on everyone louder"Cartman encouraged

"Eric Cartman!"PC principal shouted

"Yes"Cartman said normally

"You tell these people to go home"Strong Women demand

"Not until Butters stops having two parents"Cartman shouted

"What is all this?"

Miss.Schoolboard asked confused

"Miss.Schoolboard it's just one of our students being an asshole"PC principal assured her

"Does Butters have another set of parents?"Miss.Schoolboard asked

"No, he just has us"Strong Women panicked

"No he doesn't"Linda shouted

Then her and Stephen walked passed all the people with picket signs up to PC principal and Strong Women angerly.

"Butters were going home now,Get here or your grounded"Stephen threatened

"O-okay"Butters said and walking back to his biological parents

"No Butters your ours,You stay with us"Strong Women shouted

"O-okay"He walked back to PC principal and Strong Women

"No Butters get here now"Linda screamed

"Um...-

"No Butters stay put!"PC principal shouted

"I...I..-

"Wait is Butters legally yours or not?"

Miss.Schoolboard

"Well we been taking good care of him after they kick them out"Strong Women shouted

" **~Gasped~"**

The large mob of people said

"Well they took our son and pretended like he was there that's illegal"Linda shot back

" **Gasped** "

the large mod let out again

"Wait who is his parents?"Miss.Schoolboard asked extremely annoyed

"We are"

The two set of parents said simultaneously

Then Strong Women and PC principal got into a heated argument with Linda and Stephen.

They were yelling back and forth until they heard a lotback and forth until they heard a loud screaming coming from Butters.

"Butters honey what's wrong"Strong Women asked

"I don't like any of this"Butters cried and ran away

"See this is what happens when you are a victim of child privilege"Cartman shouted

"Oh,Shut-up you fat tub of crap"Linda said as her and her husband ran to Butters while PC principal and Strong Women followed them


	14. Linda's decision

"Butters"Strong Women called out walking in the same direction he ran

Her and PC principal were still behind Linda and Stephen

They walked a little more when they heard the sound of faded crying they walked closer to the snall nosie and found Butters crawl up in a ball crying.

"Butters?"Linda called

"No"Butters whimpered

"Sweetie"Strong Women asked

"Leave me alone your just going to yell at me and tell he who to pick again"Butters cried

"We didn't tell you to pick which one of us"Stephen told him

"But you were going to and you guys don't even want me back"Butters sniffled

"What?"PC principal asked

"Mom and Dad just want me because they didn't like the things you guys were saying about them and PC principal and Strong Women just wanted to have a baby to please the school"Butters explained

"How did you know that?"Strong Women asked

"I always knew I just didn't say anything about it because I had fun with you guys but I guess I have to go back to mom and dad now"Butters said sadly and walked to Linda and Stephen

"Wait"Linda stopped him

"Do you like them and do you want to stay with them?"Linda asked kindly

"Yes"Butters said honestly

"And do you two really love Butters and promise to love him back"Linda asked PC principal and Strong Women

"Of course we do"Strong Women answered

"Okay"Linda agreed

"Okay what?"PC principal asked

"You...can keep Butters"Linda finally said


	15. Butters new parents

"What?"PC principal said

"Yeah Linda,What are you saying?"Stephen asked

"If Butters is happy here with these people then we can't stop him"Linda explained

"Just promise me you'll love he with all your heart and give him everything he needs"Linda begged

"We promised"Strong Women smile gently

Then they walked back to the school where Cartman protesters were still there and carbon and Kyle were arguing and Miss.Schoolboard just stood their furious about the actions of today.

Strong Women, PC principal, Linda,and Stephen walked back and all eyes were on them.

"Everyone we like to announce something"Strong Women started

"Me and PC principal want to apologize to Butters for using him to get us out of trouble and to Miss.Schoolboard for lying to her"Strong Women continued

"But were not lying when we say we do it love Butters and we loved being his parents and we don't want that to end"She smiled

"So that's why were going to legally adopt Butters as soon as possible"Stronger Woman finished

Then crowed of children and adults cheered for them as they hugged their soon to be son.

"So Butters only has one set of parents?"Cartman asked

"Yes Cartman"

Strong Women rolled her all right extremely annoyed

"Yes"Cartman cheered and ran off

As the students slowy went to their classes and Miss.Schoolboard walked up to them with her arms close.

"So I guess you're going to report us now, right?"PC principal asked

"Well I should considering that what you did was extremely illegal but you seem to care about this boy vary much and that's all it takes to be a real parent"

Miss.Schoolboard said sweetly

"You two will both be keeping your jobs, I hope your all happy together"She smiled then walked away

Strong Women and PC principal boh smiled and looked down at Butters and gave him a big hug.

Things were definitely getting better for them


	16. Epilogue

After a few weeks in and out of Court room Pc principal and Strong Women had full custody of Butters.

Cartman ended his protest and it was like it never happened, Cartman still stands with his belief of Child Privilege but he doesn't talk about it anymore since Butters legally only had one set of parents.

Linda and Stephen decided to move away from South Park and start new somewhere else.They do miss their son but they really do want the best for him and they knew that him living with

PC principal and Strong Women was the best choice for him.

Butters have been really happy living with Strong Women and PC principal and they act like a normal loving family Butters couldn't be happier none of them could be.

Butters personality have really changed since his overly protective and overly strict parents weren't constantly yelling and grounding him.

This was really the best for everyone and this small lie turn 3 people into one big happy family.

 **The End!**


End file.
